Minecraft a unexpected call
by Wulfric123
Summary: Playin minecraft and a unexpected call happens
1. The call

**This is my first story ever so yeah don't expect allot :D**

**Me POV**

I woke up at 6:00 AM Friday went to the bathroom went to eat breakfast went to play minecraft my usual life i went to my favorite server called thenexus.

But then the most unexpecting thing happend i got a group call from TheBajanCanadian,JeromeASF,NoochM and xRpMx13.


	2. What?

**(This chapter is longer BTW.)**

**ME POV**

Should i answer i am not sure what to do maybe some of of my friends are being JAGS and trolling me ill just answer

**conversation this is a exception**

**Me:**Hello?

**guy on call:hey dood who are you**

**ME:**my name is Wulfric are you...

**Mitch****:**yes im mitch

**xRpMx13:**not just him the full power moves squad is here

**JeromeASF:**What about NoochM

**xRpMx13:**him too

**Mitch:**you have been chosen to play hunger deens with us

**Me:**what?

**JeromeASF:**Its a new weekly thing on the nexus


	3. The hunger deens starts

**I think I'm getting the hang of this**

**Me POV:**ok guys which game?

14 says Ryan

Um should we vote for orient?

Yeah sure the all say together

Wulfric go to the well, Ryan loot spawn, Jerome help Ryan, Nooch come with me we will go to the library Says Mitch.

10 seconds

9 seconds

8 seconds

7 seconds

5 seconds

4

3

2

GO and may the odds be ever in your favor

I'm at the well guys I found a stone sword and a axe

5 cannon go off my

ya BOY Mitch screams.

**JeromeASF POV**

Ryan I see someone lets chop him up a cannon goes off 18 tributes remaining

oh no I'm hurtin says Wulfric

loop to spawn biggums

OMW says Wulfric

Ryan's POV

guys lets all meet at spawn

everyone agrees.

i can't think of anything so I'll end this chapter here.


	4. The hunger deenz chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of the hunger deenz.**

Mitch:ok I'm at mid.

Ryan:Ok we are all here.

Wulfric:Uh guys I think I see a guy coming towards us.

NoochM:Let's go kill em.

Jerome:Ooh kill em tario.

Nooch and Ryan:Got em.

**(A cannon goes off 17 players remaining)**

Mitch:Guys we are on a killing spree.

Ryan:Heck yeah because I'm the milkman yeah yeah yeah.

Nooch:beepoop malfacture.

all of the guys laugh.

Wulfric:Guys let go to the mall.

Mitch:YEAH GOIN SHOPPIN.

**(At the shops)**

Jerome:I'm gonna go to the bacca shop.

Mitch:Hokap.

Ryan:oh chests restock in 1 minute.

Jerome:Holy mother of god I found 2 diamonds.

Nooch:Yeah lets make that diamond sword.

Jerome:what are you nuts we need to find another diamond for Betty.

**(going to spawn)**

Wulfric:Oh no there are 6 teamers.

Ryan:they must of known the duke of power moves,Morgan freeman and the bacca are here the powermovessquad.

**(CLIFF HANGER)**


	5. The hunger deenz ends

**(a new hunger deenz here)**

Mitch:lezgo kill em.

Ryan:you guys ready.

Nooch and Jerome: Yeah boy.

Wulfric: chop chop chop.

(cannons go off 11 Tributes remaining).

Mitch:SIX left.

Jerome:OH MY GOD A DIAMOND.

Nooch:make Betty.

Ryan:look at it it's just too op.

Wulfric:oh yeah.

Jerome:I want to chop people with Betty lezgo.

**(suddenly Nooch gets shot 10 times in the head rapidly)**

**(a cannon goes off 10 tributes remaining)**

**(Jerome furiously throws Betty on the guy and he dies)**

**(7 tributes remaining)**

Mitch:JEROME WHY HE COULD OF MUTATED.

Jerome:god dang it well we had to kill him sometime.

Jerome:OH my god what happened too Nooch Jeramy was playing sorry.

**(3 cannons go off 4 tributes remaining)**

Wulfric:oh I guess people killed each other.

Ryan I guess it's just us now.

Mitch:lezgo.

**(Jerome hits Ryan with Betty and Ryan dies Mitch shoots Jerome and he dies it's just Mitch and Wulfric, Wulfric stabs Mitch and Mitch stabs Wulfric).**

**(winners BajanCanadian and Wulfric).**

Mitch:What this is the first time 2 tributes win.

Jerome:Weird.

Wulfric:We'll GG.


	6. WHAT THE POWERMOVESSQUAD?

**The hunger deenz are over**

Mitch:Wulfric yiu never told us your real name?.

Wulfric:It's Jack.

Ryan:cool now that we know your real name your day will get better Jack.

Jerome:Mat powermovers only

**(Mat leaves the call)**

**(Sorry NoochM's fans)**

Jerome:so Jack would you like to meet us.

Jack:Um HECK YEAH.

Mitch:can you go to your neighbors house and say hello.

Jack:Hokap.

**(Going to the neighbor. house)**

**(Jack thinking to himself I just moved here what is going on)**

**(knocking Mitch opens the door)**

Jack:WHAT.

Ryan:yep we came here for a vacation a decided to find a guy and add him to the powermovessquad.

Jerome:Did somebody say power moves.

Mitch:Yeah buddy.

Jack:wo wo wo so I'm officially a powermover?.


	7. FANS

Mitch:Hey dodo wanna go to a restaurant.

Jerome:I know a good one too.

Ryan:I'm down to that.

Jack:Yeah sure.

**(On the way)**

Jerome:on the way pum pum pum pum.

Mitch:lezgo.

Ryan:Guys I think I see the ressturant.

Jerome:me too.

Mitch:Yeah buddy.

Mitch:Guys I think we should head over to the mall after this.

Ryan:Fine by me.

Jerome:Yeah sure.

Jack:Yeah sure.

a huge crowd:The POWERMOVESSQUAD.

Mitch:i suggest we stay cool and RUN.


	8. Trolled

**Wooooo still on the role **

Mitch:GUYS GET IN THE CAR.

Jerome:Oh my gawd biggums drive.

Ryan:GO GO GO.

Jack:holy moly that was crazy,does that happen all of the time.

Mitch:technically yes.

**(Jerome's phone rings).**

Jerome:It's Adam.

**(Adam is skyodoesminecraft) **

Adam:Hello.

Jerome:Adam this really is not a good time Dozens of fans are chasing our car.

Adam:Hahahahah Again.

Jerome:Yeah.

Mitch:Guys let's go to my home it's right on the corner.

Jack:guys they are not after us anymore.

Ryan:lol we got trolled.

Mitch:Guys lezgo do a battle-dome video.

Jerome:YEAH POWERMOVESONLY.

Ryan:Ok guys Ill come in a bit have to go get my laptop.

Mitch:Sure do you want me to take you there.

Ryan:Na it's fine I'll take a walk.

Mitch:ok we will wait for you.

Ryan:ok


	9. Battle dome build phase

**And the story continues. **

**(everyone setting their mics and minecraft)**

**(Ryan reaches and they start recording)****  
**

Mitch:Hey what's goin on doods Mitch or BajanCanadian here with JEROME RYAN and JACK.

**(And so the games begin).**

Ryan:Jerome your with me.

Mitch: No Merome lol.

Jack: I guess it's me and you mitch.

Mitch:Yeah boy.

**(Mitch cuts the call frame Jerome and Ryan).**

Mitch:Im going to chicken duty.

Jack:sure ill mine.

Jerome:biggums I'll get those chickens.

Ryan:ok

Jack:oh my gawd I found 3 irons.

Mitch:das good make a pickaxe.

Jack:I'm looking for diamonds i will be on the surface at the end of the build phase.

Mitch:okay I'm building a skybase.

Ryan:Jerome did you find anything?.

Jerome:no sadface.

**(12 minutes later)**

Mitch:Ok I'm done with the base.

Jack:and I have 24 diamonds and 48 iron GG.

Ryan:Jerome what do you have.

Jerome:a stack of iron.

Ryan:ok tp to the base.

Jerome:Okay.

Ryan:lets go enchant.

Mitch:Jack Tp.

Jack:ok I'm here I can make 2 diamond swords 2 chestplates and a pick the rest iron.

Mitch:Ok lezgo enchant.


	10. Battle dome battle phase

**The**** build phase**

Mitch:ohh baby fire aspect and full protection.

Jack:Nice I got same but Sharpness two.

Jerome:Ryan I have full projectile protection.

Ryan:we'll we know Mitch won't hurt you with the bow.

Jerome:lol.

Ryan: I got full protection and a sharpness 1 sword.

Mitch:Jack tp to base.

Jack:ok and Mitch don't forget to put down the obsidian.

Mitch:ok Oh did you enchant the diamond pick.

Jack:Yeah I got efficiency 1.

Mitch:Ok.

**(Battle phase starts)**

Mitch:Jack I'll go to their base you stay here.

Jack:Hokap.

Ryan:Jerome let's stay defense.

Jerome:Okay biggums.

**(Mitch approaches Jerome and Ryan's Base while shifting)**

Jack:Mitch are you at their base.

Mitch:Yeah but I need help.

Jack:Ok I'm on my way biggums.

Ryan:Jerome I see Mitch shnip him if you can.

Jerome:hokap.

Jack:Mitch I'm here should I build up to their base.

Mitch:Yeah but before you are in their base place down some water.

Jack:Ok I did it come up here.

Mitch:ok I'll get em you get the obsidian.

Mitch:I pushed them block the water source.

Jack:Ok I'm mining the obsidian ship them if they come here.

Mitch:Ok.

**(xRpMx13 has been shot by BajanCanadian)**

Jack:nice I got the obsidian.

Mitch:GG.


	11. A Unpleasant surprise

Mitch:I'm gonna go edit this.

Ryan:ok.

Jerome:Guys Adam is calling again lol.

Adam:Fluffy im going to have a party at my mansion if you want to come It's in 2 hours.

Jerome:sure biggums.

Mitch:ok I'm uploading the video should we go to the...

Jerome:Guys Adam called and said we can come to his party.

Ryan:What time?

Jerome:2 hours.

Jack:i can't come I have to go to a funeral.

Jerome:who's.

Jack:my uncle.

Mitch:oh dang it sorry dood.

**Guys I know this is a short chapter but igtg**


	12. The Party

Jerome:Jack are you going to be alright we can come to the funeral.

Jack:Yeah I'll catch up with you guys later.

Mitch:Are you sure.

Jack:Defenetly.

Ryan:Do you want to come to the party later on.

Jack:Yeah sure.

Jerome:Do you need a lift.

Jack:No thanks anyways.

Mitch:Hokap.

**(Jack goes to the funeral the other go to Adams mansion)**

Adam:Hey guys.

Jerome:Hey biggums.

Mitch:Oh everyone is here.

Adam:Yeah Ty,Jason,Ian,Harvy(SetoSorceror).

Ryan:Do you have milk.

Adam:Why.

Ryan:Because I'm the milk man.

Jerome:LOL.

Mitch: Oh yeah a guy is coming on later called Jack is that fine.

Adam:Yeah sure.

**(Mitch goes in and everyone is just siting and playing minecraft)**

**(he has a idea of doing a vlog trolling them he goes to his car and gets a bb gun)**

Mitch:Guys I'm going upstairs I'll be back in a minute.

Jason:Ok

Mitch:Hey whats going on doods Mitch or BajanCanadian here and today I'm going to troll all of team crafted lets go down Pew pew.

Ian:Aaaaa I am being trolled by the benj.

Jason:No.

Adam:Oww that hurts but its too funny.

Mitch:So thats going to end it for this vemio hope you guys enjoyed if you did make sure to slap dat like button wihya forehead and I'll see you doods later.


	13. Jacks here

**someone knocks the door**

Mitch:I guess its Jack.

Adam:ill go get the door.

Ty:ok.

Adam:Hey Jack.

Jack:Hey Adam.

Mitch:TROLLED.

Jack:is that a bob gun.

Harvy:Yes it is I experience it.

Ian:all of us did.

Jerome:Mitch don't be a jag.


	14. The Bulgarian's

Jack:Hey guys.

Adam:Welcome to team crafted.

Jack:Are you serious.

Ty:He is.

Jerome:Welcome biggums.

Jack:Thanks should we play hunger deenz all of us.

Jason:Yeah I'm down to that.

Harvy:Yeah I think all of us are.

**T****his is not going to be another 2 or 3 chapters about hunger** **deenz**

**After hunger deenz they go to the mall**

Jerome:Guys is that Martin(Bodil40)Simon(Simonhd)and baki.

Mitch:Yeah

Adam:Let's troll them Martin trolled me yesterday in parkour.

Jack:Ok lezgo.

**Jerome goes and starts talking with them.**

Jerome:Oh hey Martin how are you.

Martin:Good.

**Mitch goes behind Martin and pushes his Back Martin falls on the ground.**

Adam:Lol

Simon:Jesus Christ of America.

Baki:Mitch you jag.

**they say it in a Bulgarian way**


	15. FANS AGAIN

Martn:Meetch.

Jack:Oh my god a watermeloen.

Simon:you jags.

Adam:Hey Martin.

Martin:Yeah.

Adam:Who's the troll now hahaha.

Martin:Maybe you are a better troll but I'm a greifer.

Mitch:Martin you okay dint mean to make you fall sad face.

Martin:I'm fine but I have to go.

Jerome:ok biggums.

Mitch:Lezgo to eat.

Adam:Sure.

Jack:This is a good restaurant lezgo to it.

Jerome:Okay.

Adam:This is really good.

**After they are done**

Adam:GUYS RUN!

Mitch:Why.

Jerome:FANS.


	16. Update

Guys sorry for not uploading chapters I've been very busy hopefully I can get them back.


	17. A plan

Mitch:Guys get in the car QUICK.

Jerome:I'm here biggums.

Jason:Wait where is Adam.

Ty:I think we lost him.

Harvy:Lezgo save him.

Jack:Guys wait for me.

Mitch:Oh Jack was not here as well.

Jack:Where is Adam.

Ryan:He got stuck in the middle of the fans.

Fan 1:SKY CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH.

Adam:GUYS IM HERE.

Jerome:Get out of the way.

Jerome:Biggums are you alright.

KAdam:Yeah but these fans are really starting to piss me off.

Mitch:I have an idea lets all upload a video that we are not minecrafters anymore and go hang out.

Jerome:It's going to fail but it's a plan.

Mitch:C'mon 3,2,1 Lezgo.

Mitch:Hey what's going on doods Mitch or BajanCanadian here and today all the members of team crafted quit youtube.

Jerome:Are we really going to quite.

Mitch:Of course not just to hang out.

Harvy:Okay lezgo.


	18. Why no new chapters

**Guys I'm really sorry I don't update for like a bajilion years in have exams #sadface ill try in 3 weeks sorry doods i study legimitly 7 hours a day and I try to upload a video on my u2ube channel.**

**Im also thinking of ideas cos the story suks LUL I'll try my best.**


	19. I'm sorry

**The story SUCKS SO BAD I know that myself so I'm going to start from scratch I'm sorry for disappointing you doods.**


End file.
